


It's Not your fault

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Life, Past Character Death, Tears, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), character blaming themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: Red blames himself for something that wasn't his fault and Sans comforts him after hearing him singing.





	It's Not your fault

Sans crept closer to the door he could hear music and a voice he recognised but had never heard it this way before. It was breath-taking and so full of emotion it made his soul tighten like he was being choked with the amount of emotion he was feeling in this one instant.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved his skull so that he could see with one eye lights into the room where the noise was coming from. He covered his mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping as this sight shocked him. Sat upon their bed was his husband and in his arms was an old battered guitar.Sans watched as phalanges played with the strings creating a beautiful tune as his husband’s foot taps the ground keeping a rhythm. He watched the sadness upon Reds face as he watched it shift towards the window where a slight breeze was coming from it.

“And you’ll be in my heart" Red sang with each word raw emotion powered it as Red nodded his head continuing to play and to sing. Sans watched his hand lowering from his mouth he knew the song and it hurt to hear it as it reminded him of the pure devastation Red went through when he lost the child he was carrying.

Their child.

Sans remembered to well how Red had screamed and cried saying he was sorry and that he didn’t deserve him after he had lost their child that he can give Sans the one thing he wanted. But Sans didn’t care, and he had said so to Red at the time that he didn’t care and that the only thing that mattered to him was that Red was safe and healthy.

“You will be here in my heart" Red sang again as he closed his eye sockets tears dripping down his cheeks the song was trailing off now and even though Red didn’t sing any more he continued to play.

It broke Sans heart and he couldn’t take any more so swallowing back the emotion and the tears he pushed the door open and stepped in. Red jerked his head up shock and surprise displayed upon his face even as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Come here" Sans said holding out his arms even as his own tears fell down his cheeks. Red choked on a sob and drop the guitar not caring for the noise it made and drove into Sans arms brawling his eyes out as he clutched at Sans shirt.

Sans held red close wrapping his arms around him holding him tight as he rested his skull on top of Reds his own eye sockets shut tight as a couple of tears slipped. "It’s not your fault please stop thinking it’s your fault it’s not" Sans begged.

Red went quiet for a moment before eventually he nodded even as more sobs tore themselves free from his throat as he finally let go of all that guilt and grief. Sans could see that finally red was moving on and it brought a smile to his face as he pressed kisses to the top of Red's skull. 

Pulling away he smiled at Red “you’re not alone we’ll be in this together until the end.”


End file.
